1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic detector for use in detecting air and liquid in a chamber.
2. State of the Art
In many situations, it is desirable to detect the presence of air or liquid in a location. For example, it may be desirable to detect whether air or liquid is present in a reservoir or container to thereby determine whether the container is full or empty. It may also be desirable to detect the presence of air or liquid in a conduit such as a pipe or tube. It may be desirable to detect air in a liquid stream, or to detect liquid in a gas stream. The proper detection of gas or liquid at desired locations in a system may improve the safety or efficiency of the system by allowing the system operation to be changed to prevent any undesired effects of the liquid or gas.
The present invention provides an improved ultrasonic sensor and methods of operating the same.